Huntress: Jayla Cross
by JaylaAngel
Summary: A hunter of demons has just been marked a vampyre. This isn't the first time she was unwillingly changed into a creature she never wanted to become. When she meets Zoey Redbird and the rest of the gang, will she help them? Or simply take matters into her own hands? Meet Jayla Cross. My very own character. So don't go gettin' any ideas! DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF NIGHT.
1. I'm a what now?

_**Okay, so like, I started reading the House of Night series, and let me say there was a WHOLE LOT OF SHIT I DID NOT LIKE! This will all be fixed in my fan fic. I am adding my own character that is NOT afraid to face a fallen Immortal, or to set Zoey straight in her little boy-troubles. Takes place down in the tunnels after Kalona arrises and everyone runs like hell.**_

_**Jayla's POV**_

The tunnels were twsity and dark, but thanks to this weird-ass-harry-potter-wannabe mark I got on my head a couple days ago, I could see in the dark! For real. It was just like the sun was shining and everything was okay. Except for one thing. Yeah, I was being chased by a group of kids with kinda the same mark as me, but there's were red.

Let's back track here for a moment.

Before I got this weird mark, I was a hunter. Not like the ones that shot deer and rabbits and such. I'm the kinda hunter that goes out and kills live and very for real monster. Or demons, if you will. I have this weird ass ability to change into the exact opposite of whatever is trying to kill me. There's this belief that, only what is destined to fight something forever, is the only thing that can kill it. My name is Jayla Cross. I'm seventeen. An orphan with a crazy-lunatic older brother whom I haven't seen in years. Doesn't surprise me. He does the same work I do.

So right now, I'm guessing these kids with the red mark similar to the one on my forehead, ae evil and beings with these saphire, cresent moon marks are the exact opposite. Alright! Mystical forces that gave me this gift...tell me what the hell to do!

_"Call the elements."_

I skidded to a halt, and looked around. "Hello?" I whispered, "Whose there?" Nothing. Great. I can hear voices now! I let my eyes roll up as if I could see the mark outlined on my forehead. "What other things you gonna throw at me?"

"How about we throw your drained body off a cliff?" a voice snarled from the shadows.

I turned. A boy and a girl stood there. It was the boy who had spoken.

"What do you think Starr? She made us run all this way. Let's have a little more fun."

The girl, Starr, grinned. "I think you're right, Kent."

I stood up straight. Oh yeah. Nothing says demon like a couple of high school kids, smelling like the un-dead (which I have fought before, and don't really think that battle is quite over yet), living in tunnels, threatening to kill me. Oh yeah, definietly evil.

Call the elements, huh? Alright. Let's start with a pretty basic one. One I've used way too often in my time up in the mountains when I had to be an earth nymph.

"C'mere earth," I said under my breath.

Kent and Starr advanced, totally obivlious to the walls shaking around them. Until a huge stone dropped on Kent's head. Kent looked up in disbelief. I closed my hand into a tight fist and then kicked my leg up as if I were kicking something. Both were way out of kicking distance. The earth rose between Kent's legs and knocked him backwards.

Starr growled at me. "How dare you!"

I was gonna need another element for her. "Fire!" I called out.

The shaking of the tunnel walls around us stopped, as my hands grew hot. I held them out in front of me, just in time to catch Starr by the wrist. Using a severe blast of heat, I sent her catapaulting after Kent into the tunnels.

"And stay away form me!" I called after their whimpering, fleeing behinds.

I brushed my hands off, and as I did, fire went away. I looked down at my hands pretty freaking pleased. Okay, so this mark had some pretty bad let-downs that came with it, but the whole element thing, was awesome! If I could use all the elements while staying within one form, that meant one thing; whatever evil was lurking out there, was freaking huge.

I walked nonchalantly through the tunnels. I didn't really know of where else to be. A feeling told me to be down here, so I guess that's why I'm here. But I really have no flipping clue. The red marked people didn't bother with me again. I never actually saw any of them again.

Up ahead I saw something that looked like light. Red kids? Maybe. I wouldn't be sure until I checked it out.

I jogged up to a bend, and noticed that the light was coming from a lantern. Something the red kids did not have. Hm, homeless people maybe?

"Can you get it out?" I heard a girl's voice say.

"Yes, but it will hurt." a guy responded.

They sounded really close. That's when I noticed the curtain strung up to cover an opening in the tunnel wall. A closed off room. And there were people behind it. I took one step forward, and the copper, scent of blood came rushing in. The bad thing, it was making my mouth water! What the-

"Who are you?" a boy's sharp demand made me turn.

He was tall, black hair, piercing blue eyes. Kind of reminded me of Superman. I took a step back, but someone else blocked my path. A girl. With long blonde hair, and the same red mark.

I rounded and punched her in the gut.

"Venus!" the guy called out. He went to her, and I ran. Ran straight into the room where there was a shirtless, red marked girl, getting and arrow pulled out of her by a really buff guy with the same saphire mark I had, and a dark haired girl. Not as dark as my hair, onyx eyes. Exact opposite of my grey eyes. She had the saphire, cresent moon, but also, clock work designs framing her face.

The boy and girl from outside came rushing in, blocking my only way of escape.

"Who is this?" the dark haired girl asked.

The girl, Venus, growled, "We don't know, but she fucking knocked the crap outta me, and she's gonna get it."

I moved my feet into a fighting stance. "I've seen your kind. Nothin' but a bunch of wimps." I said.

Her face twisted, "But you're a vampyre too."

I'm a...WHAAAT!


	2. Warrior of ALL the Gods

_**Re-Cap. Oh and please do review.**_

_ Her face twisted, "but you're a vampire too."_

_ I'm a WHAAAT!_

_**Jayla's POV**_

"I am _not _a vampyre." I protested.

The dark haired girl spoke up, "But you are. You have the mark." she said.

"This _thing_," I pointed up to the crescent moon outline on my forehead, "doesn't mean I'm a blood sucking beast. What if I branded you, could I say that you're a cow!" I seethed.

"Chill the fuck out," Venus snapped at me, "There's nothing wrong with being a vampyre."

"Noting wrong?" I cried out, "Vampryes, are just another clan of demons. Going around killing people, destroying lives! I've seen the damage your kind causes!"

"You're a vampyre too you dumbass!" Venus said.

I shook my head, "This will end. As soon as whatever-the-hell reason is for the damn mark to appear in the first place."

"What do you mean?" Superman asked.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I mean, as soon as I kill whatever is evil enough for me to become a vampyre, then I won't be a vampyre anymore." I said cooly. "and I'll make sure to kill you all in the process."

"You're here for Kalona?" the dark-haired girl asked me.

Superman looked at her, "Zoey I don't think-"

"Whose Kalona?" I asked, Zoey? And oh god, the name sounded familiar. Not Zoey. That name is pretty common. Kalona however. That name just sent shivers up and down my spine.

"He's a-"

"Why should we tell you anything?" the boy snapped.

"Eric!" Zoey hissed.

I grinned, "'cause, if ya don't, I'll just grind it out of you."

Eric's brow creased. "I'd like to see you try."

"Wouldn't even have to." I sneered.

"Knock it off!" Zoey cried.

Eric tore his glare off of me, and I used Zoey's "diversion" to edge towards the curtain.

"She might be able to help us..." her voice faded as I left.

Okay. So, that was horrible. Kalona? Kalona? Where had I heard that name before? Surely, it had to be the name of something evil. I rarely remember names. I meet a bunch of people. A lot of people want monsters dead. Vampyres are number one on the list. How dare that girl think I'm a vampyre.

"Hey! Wait up!"

It was that Zoey girl. I didn't stop walking, but she caught up with me anyways.

"Leave me alone." I said angrily.

She grabbed my shoulder and stopped me. "Look, I don't care about your grudge against vampyres. I do care that there is evil out there. And Nyx has answered my prayers."

Nyx? Wow. I hadn't heard that name in a long time. Especially, since the last time, Nyx had tried to freaking kill me! Yeah, I travel through realms a lot. I slapped Zoey's hand away. "Okay, now I really, _really _don't care. You're a vampyre and you work for Nyx. Not particularly my favorite Goddess in the world. So, again, I say, leave me alone."

Zoey blinked. "But...But Nyx is the only-"

"Only Goddess?" I sneered. Her nod was short. I laughed. "Hah! One Goddess can not make a world attatched to several others! One being is not strong enough! The world is controlled and made up of all the Gods and Goddesses and spirits and magic." I realized I basically just told her everything about me. I turned and ran.

"Wait!" Zoey cried from behind me. "Please, wait!"

I came to the end of the tunnel. Zoey was still crying out for me to stop. There was a ladder. By the time she'd reach me, I'd be half-way up. I started climbing, but I was suddenly ripped off the ladder. It was that Eric boy.

"Are you fucking crazy!" he yelled at me, "It's daylight out there!"

Daylight? I looked up. Indeed it was. I could see the sun rays coming off of something.

"So?" I said.

"So, you'll collapse if you stay out too long in the sun." he said.

"Eric. Stop." Zoey came walking around the corner.

I backed up towards the ladder. "I'm not staying here." I said.

Zoey stepped in front of Eric. "Please, Nyx sent you to us, and if not Nyx then someone else. You must be here on orders."

Right on the head! How could she possibly catch all of that from me? That's when I realized, this was not Zoey talking. My lips folded up into a snarl. "Nyx, I tolf you that if you wanted to talk to me, do it face-to-face. Otherwise, solve your own damn problems."

_"Very well."_

Yipe!

It was the same clearing. Same woman with the dark hair, and flawless skin and always smiling sweetly. Then, she saw me. Yeah, we don't really get along.

"Last time you were in my realm, you almost destroyed it." Nyx said cooly.

I folded my arms over my chest. "It was an accident." I said nonchalantly. "Now, tell me why you made me into one of your little freaks?" I demanded.

Nyx's eyes narrowed. "My children are not freaks, Jayla Cross. And you are temporaily my daughter as part of a favor you owe me."

"Favor?" I scoffed. "What favor?"

"You almost destroyed my realm. We just went over this." she said cooly.

My jaw dropped. "You can't do this! You can't just turn me into a vampyre because a fight accidently got dragged into your realm! Need I remind you, I freakin' saved you!"

Word to the wise; Never, ever take work from the gods. They'll be onto you like there's no end. And the bad thing, they give you immortality so you never die. I pity the fool that took that seemingless job from an old man on a path, who turned out to the be the god Zeus. That fool had been me.

Nyx smiled cooly, "I have talken with Zeus, and he believes that not only is this correct punishment, but also another task."

Oh boy. "I wanna talk to 'im." I said.

Nyx sighed. "Jayla, please. I do need you to work with my daughter, zoey Redbird. With your aid I believe that you can bring down the one that fell from here. The same one that is causing such evil in your realm now."

Fell from her realm? Only angels fall. Only angels...I found myself poiting at her. "You let Kalona fall!" I shrieked.

She sighed, "He was becoming too attatched as my warrior."

I could've started yanking my hair out. "Of course he became too attached! That's what warriors do! Jeez, even I know that."

"And what of your warrior? Shall we reconcile what happened with him?" Nyx replied cooly.

"He's still alive," I scowled.

"But where is he?" Nyx questioned.

I turned away. "He's—He's found a new...someone new to protect." I said. Yeah, I used to have a vampyre warrior. We used to be real close. _Real close_. And then he left me for some actual vampyre broad, and I let him go. Hence, the whole reason I hate vampyres.

"Jayla, I am sorry about your warrior, but do not accuse me for such crimes I have already paid heavily for. I am forced to watch as my children cower, and there is nothing I can do without engaging the earth in a higher form of war." Nyx said.

Now, she was serious. And desperate. Hell, the earth was mine to protect. Kinda my realm actually. "Okay." I said, "I'll help this Zoey Redbird. But this whole change-into-a-vampyre thing better not have affected my real powers." I said.

Nyx smiled soflty. "Of course, not." she kept that warm, motherly smile on me, and it began to creep me out. "I am glad that for a short time you are to be my daughter."

Huh?!

Everything went black, and then onyx and blue as two pair of eyes stared down at me. Eric and Zoey. They both gasped and stepped back.

"Your mark!" Zoey said, "It's—It's-"

"It's different colors." Eric finished for her.

I looked up at the both of them. Zoey handed me a mirror, and I looked at my crescent moon outline, with smoky tendrils coming off the end shimmering in an array of colors. Gold seemed to be the main one, along with the previous saphire.

I sighed, "Doesn't really surprise me."

"I've never seen anything like it," Zoey said, "Why is it like that?"

I stood up, brushing dirt off of my jeans. Then I put my hands on my hips and gave the best, determined smile. "Because, I am Jayla Cross. Huntress and Warrior of every single God or Goddess."

Minds blown? I think so.


	3. Return of the warrior and heartbreak

Okay, so there were Damien, Jack (both gay. Which I am totally okay with. Gay guys are soo much fun). The twins, Shaunee, and Erin. Aphrodite, who kind of looked like the real Goddess of Love. Aphrodite's boyfriend, the big and hulking Darius. There was Eric, Zoey's boyfriend. Zoey Redbird, the one I was supposed to help, who was supposdely a high priestess. Oh, and let's not forget the vampyre kids that were supposed to be dead, but were brought back by this insane woman called Neferet. And the leader of this red vampyres was Zoey Redbird's best friend, Stevie Rae. The one that had an arrow in her chest.

It took me like three times to explain to these people that I serve every freaking god and goddess out there. The Greek gods, the Roman gods, the Egyptian Gods, Norse Gods, Chrisanity, and now even Wiccan. Oh boy. My ability was even harder to explain.

"So, wait," the gay guy, Damien said to me, "you can transform into any creature that is sure to defeat the creature that is attacking you?" he asked.

I nodded, "That's exactly right." thank god! Somebody understands.

Aphrodite stepped forward, "I still don't get it. How do you know _all _of the gods?" she questioned me.

I smiled timidly. "Bumped into Zeus, who I didn't know was Zeus at the time because he was disguised. Said his village was being attacked by demons, I accepted the job, 'cause, well, he was payin' in gold, and that's how I wound up with all the gods and goddesses begging me to go kill this and that." I told her.

Her macho-boyfriend stepped up. "Is this your first time serving Nyx?" he asked.

Uh-oh. "Er, well yeah." I said. "See, Nyx and I kinda met in a bad way."

"What?!" they all shrieked.

"What did you do?" Damien asked me.

"Well, I, uh..." I totally don't want to say this.

"Okay," Zoey stepped up, "I think that's enough interrogation for one day. I say let's sleep for the rest of the day and then figure out what we're gonna do about Kalona." she said, and everyone nodded. Everyone, except me.

"Um, aren't we just gonna like, kill him?" I said.

They all gave me strange looks.

"We can't," Damien said somberly, "He's an immortal."

I blinked. "So? I'm immortal." they all gasped. I shrugged it off. "Bein' immortal just means ya live forever. Don't mean your indestructable." I thought for a moment. "Unless you're me."

All of thier jaws dropped. My stomach rumbled. I looked at Zoey, "Is there any food in this place?" I asked her.

"Y-Yeah," she stammered, "In the kitchen."

"Cool," I stood up, "Thanks."

I left them with their wide eyes and open jaws. Way to flippin' go, Jayla. Let's just tell him every damn thing about you. Then, they'll turn you in, and you'll never see Matt, or have the chance to slay the vampyre that broke your heart.

I wound up in the kitchen. I popped open a fridge, dug out the ingredients for a ham and cheese sandwhich and then prepared my meal. As I ate munching I thought, maybe I should call my brother. My hand moved over the lump in my front pocket. The disposable cell phone.

Matt never changed his number. And he always knew it was me calling him. I plucked my phone out and dialed his number.

" 'Sup sis?" he answered before the phone even rang.

I couldn't help but smile. "Hey, um, can you come to Tulsa?" I asked.

I heard something blow up in the background. "Uh, sure. Gimme about an hour. Gotta kill somethin'."

I laughed, "Same here. 'Cept, this one's a big one."

"Oh really?" he said.

"Yep." I leaned back in my chair. "Remmeber Maine?"

"Oh jeez. Don't me it's another-"

"Yep. And he's apparently sided with darkness. Based off the story I've been given." I said.

" 'Kay. Well, we've kicked ass before. We'll do it again."

"Yeah." I said smiling.

"Hey, gotta go. Killing stuff. Love ya!"

"Love-" the line went dead. I put my phone on the table and stared at it. It was disposable. Meaning, it was time to dispose of it. Without an effort, I brought my fist down and crashed the device into tiny little pieces.

"Dang!" A southern twang voice said. The girl, Stevie Rae, walked in and stood next to me, looking down at my phone. "Did some damage to that." she said with a sweet smile.

"It was disposable." I said. I ate the last bite of my sandwhich.

Stevie Rae continued to smile. "I think it's great that you're herre to help us defeat Kalona."

"I'm just doin' my job." I said.

She sat down in a chair. "Who was that you were talkin' to? They sounded rushed."

"My brother," I mumbled, "He's in the same field I am. He was busy."

"Is he coming too?" she asked.

I nodded.

Her smile widened, "Well, it's gonna be like a great family reunion with lots of pies and hay rides, huh?"

I smiled, "You from the country. Aren't ya?" I said.

She nodded. "Born and raised."

"I am too, a little bit." I admitted.

"Really? Where?"

I smiled. I rememeber the small farm. The cows and horses munching lazily on grass. My brother trying to get the ox to plow the fields. And my warrior having his arm around my waist smiling down at me. "It was a long time, ago. Back when Texas was just a bunch of wide open space, and didn't have the fourth largest city in the United States."

"You lived in Texas?" she said.

I nodded. "I'd like to go back, but I can't." Because _he _was there. On our farm, with _her_.

"Why?" Stevie Rae asked.

"Because I can't!" I snapped at her. She jumped. I almost apologized, but then I just stood up and walked out. I heard voices from one direction, so I went the other. Big mistake.

As soon as I turned the corner, _smack! _I stumbled back, rubbing my head. "Hey. Watch it will ya?" I said.

"Jayla?" a guy gasped.

I looked up. Dark hair, blue eyes (not as blue as Eric's), tall, broad, and handsome. I gasped. "Drake?" I said.

I know Zoey and the others had come around the corner and were watching me. Drake noticed them too. "Who are your friends?" he asked me.

"None of your business!" I snapped. God, already my heart was pounding.

"Jayla?" Zoey called, "Is everything okay?"

"Whose your friend?" I heard Aphrodite call.

I turned to face them, but Drake stepped in front of me. "My name is Drake. I am Jayla's warrior."


	4. Gangnam Style!

**Jayla's POV**

They all gasped and I went wild. I turned around myself, bring my foot to kick Drake square between the shoulders. He collided against the ground and rolled.

"I told you that if I ever saw you again, I'd kill you." I scowled down at him. He muttered something, but I unseathed my sword.

"Jayla!" someone said my name. Probably Zoey, but I didn't care.

I pointed the tip right at the nape of his neck. He looked at me with those blue eyes that I used to smile at when they looked at me. Now they brought me nothing but pain. Why shouldn't I do the same to him?

_"No."_

I didn't argue. That wasn't Nyx's voice. It was undoubtedly Zeus. Kind of the boss of all my other bosses. No one was past him. So word of advice, don't ever disobey him. I put my sword back in its sheath that was strapped to my belt.

"Get the hell away from me." I snapped at him and stormed off. After I turned the corner, I ran. I wasn't sure where to, until I ended up in some bedroom. Or at least, it looked like a bedroom. It had a bed in it.

**Drake's POV**

I pushed myself up from the ground. I had no idea Jayla would be here. I just knew that the woman that had bewtiched me had droven a wedge between Jayla and I, and now Jayla resented me. I had been traveling the world looking for Jayla, and then I recieved a message from my goddess.

Go to Tulsa.

I arrived, and found Jayla had a vampyre mark. So did those who were gawking at me. I stood. One girl with dark hair, had full tattoos. I respectfully bowed to her.

"You must be a high priestess," I said.

She blinked, "Sort of."

Sort of? I stood straight up. "I didn't mean to intrude or anything, but I think you might be the ones I was looking for. Seeing as how you have the warrior of the gods with you." I couldn't call her by her name. Not just yet.

"Jayla," an attractive, blonde whispered in the high priestess's ear.

Recognition hit her face. "Oh yeah. You're here cuz of Kalona, too?"

Kalona? "What about him?" I asked. He's supposed to be imprisoned.

The high priestess shifted uneasly on her feet. "He, uh, he kinda escaped and is now reeking havoc and chaos on Tulsa with his Raven Mockers."

So, that's why Jayla was here. The Gods sent her here to defeat Kalona. Well, I didn't see why I was needed here. "If you have the Warrior of the Gods-"

"Oh for shits sake, you can say her name," the blonde said. She had her hands on her hips. She was small, and I could've easily taken her in a fight. The warrior who stood behind her however, looked like he would kill anything to protect her.

"Aphrodite, hush," the high preistess hissed at her.

Aphrodite? "No. You are not Aphrodite! Why would the Greek Goddess be here?" I stammered.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes, "It's just my name. I'm not the actual Goddness numb nuts."

Oh. That made more sense. I remember when the real Aphrodite came to visit Jayla. She was so clingy to Jayla. Making Jayla wear makeup and outfits that lcung tightly to her fit figure. Jayla...

"Hello!" Aphrodite was snapping her fingers in my face, "Earth to loser! Wake up!"

I glared at her. She was way ruder than the actual Goddess.

"As I was saying before, you don't need me here if Jayla is here. She'll kill him for you, or all of your troubles will be over with." I said.

"So, why'd you come? We never invited you." Aphrodite snorted.

"Would you hush?" the high priestess snapped at her and then turned back to me. "Sorry about her, she can be rather—Very rude."

"Hey!" Aphrodite hissed.

The high priestess ignored her. She walked up to me and held out her hand. "My name is Zoey."

I bowed respectfully again, "Drake." I said.

She backed up to her group. "Well, I guess since you're here you should stay until the sun goes down." she suggested.

Two girls that stood behind Zoey shared a look and nodded. Usually, when girls did that, I was screwed. And that's because Jayla used to do that to me all the time. Jayla...

"We'll take him to a room," the darker of the girls spoke up.

"Yeah, don't worry about 'im, Z." the lighter one said.

Both girls surrounded me on either side and slid their arms through mine.

"Thanks, Shaunee, thanks Erin!" Zoey called after us.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked the two girls.

They shared a quick look and then they both looked up at me, and said in sync, "You'll see."

Gulp.

**Jayla's POV**

"Hey! Wait! I-"

"Oh just go in!"

"But-"

Someone landed with an "oof" on top of me and then someone or should I say someONES ran away giggling while I sat wide eyed at the idiot laying across my lap. Drake sat up immediately and backed off. Then he stopped and came towards me.

"We need to talk," he said sternly.

I rolled my eyes and laid back down in the bed, covering my head with the blanket. "No we don't. Go back to your damn whore. I'm sure she's missing you." I snorted.

"Jayla-"

"Shut up," I snarled, "And leave me alone." If I closed my eyes and focus on something else, he'll go away. I really wish I had mind controlling abilities right now.

I felt his weight sink down on the bed as he sat. I turned over onto my other side and scooted to the other side of the bed. I was in this room first and the bed was far more comfortable than sleeping on the streets. I am _not _giving it up because the worst thing that ever happened in my life came out of nowhere.

"Jayla, I'm sorry." Drake said.

I sighed mentally. This was gonna take a whole lot of yelling. I sat up and pushed the covers back. "Save your damn apology. I don't wanna hear it, or anything else you have to say. What I don't understand is why you didn't just tell me you wanted to be with someone else instead of doing it behind my back and making me find out the hard way." I snapped.

"Jayla-"

"Does it look like I'm done talking yet?" I snapped.

Suddenly his hand clamped over my mouth and I was pushed back into the bed.

"Would you just listen?" he snapped, "That _whore _happened to be a witch. And she put me under her spell so she could get you alone. Nod your head; you've been chased by monsters ever since you left, haven't you?" he asked.

I couldn't deny it. Ever since I set foot out of Texas I had been chased all around the world by monsters and demons. It's like they were all just planning it. As soon as I killed one, there was another. It was a never ending circle, and just as I thought I was going to get a break, here came this vampyre crap. Sigh. When's my vacation again?

I nodded, and he sighed.

"See? It was the witch. She's been trying to kill you by keeping me prisoner." he continued.

I had heard enough. I grabbed his wrist and twisted it. He shrieked and pulled back. I sat up and swung a pillow at him. It smacked him in the side of the head with an unimaginable force and he fell to the floor.

"Make up all the excuses you want, Drake, but I know what I saw." I shouted at him.

I waited for him to scramble to his feet. "But I'm telling you the truth." he argued, "I swear to you I am, Jayla."

"Funny, 'cause I ain't believin' you." I snorted, "Now out!"

He stood firm, and locked his shoulders. "No."

Crap. Whenever he stood like this, I could never budge him. I tried though, but he didn't move an inch. About a couple minutes in, I was starting to feel dizzy and winded so I sat down on the ground in butterfly and clutched my ankles.

He knelt down in front of me. "Still can't move me, eh?" he smirked.

I glared at him and hit him with the pillow again. He rolled his eyes and sat down in front of me. He didn't say anything else, he just sat there and looked at me while my eyes searched the ground. Finally, I looked up at him.

"So, let's say your story is true," he nodded. "What would you do to convince me, 'cause I ain't convinced." I said.

"Anything and everything," he replied.

I gave him a skeptical look. Hm. "Anything and everything?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yes."

Oh. This was going to be fun. I could see the regret in his eyes as I felt a grin tug at my lips. "First," I held up a finger, "After all this Immortal stuff is over with, you're taking me directly to this witch so I can see for myself."

He nodded, "Deal."

"Second," he-he. I'm not going to tell you what exactly I said, but let's just say a vampyre doing Gangnam style in nothing but his underwear was very amusing and got ton of views on Youtube.

I nearly died of laughter, and Zoey and her gang began to look at me in a whole different way. Yeah, I'm cruel. But I hate it when people betray me. Especially when I give people my heart. Oh yeah, this was only phaze one of gaining his trust back.

"What?" he nearly shouted when I told him this.

We were back in the bedroom and I was watching the video I took of him dancing on my phone. "Uh, yeah. Kinda broke me heart genious, and then I had to freaking run around the world from your girlfriend's monsters." I said while watching him doing the elevator scene by himself. I started cracking up again.

"Would you turn that off?" he grumbled.

"Hell no!" I cackled, "This is way too funny!"

"Gimme that," he plucked the phone from my hand and threw where he had folded his clothes and put them on top of the night stand. Oh yeah, another part of phaze one, he had to walk around in his underwear...everywhere.

I frowned at him, "That's not really earning you any brownie points mister," I said.

Drake shrugged, "Now that I have your full attention."

I leaned back and folded my arms over my chest. "I'm sorry, were you saying something PSY?" I smirked.

He scowled. "You're never going to live that down, are you?"

I shook my head. "Nope. Did you know that that video got over a hundred views, in one hour?" I said just to piss him off. It almost worked. I saw the short spark in his eyes, but then it died down and he looked away.

"As long as it helps you forgive me," he said.

I looked at him. He was still the same Drake. Beautiful, sexy Drake. Crap. Quit thinking about him like that. He's the douche that broke your heart. Yeah, but now he's doing Gangnam Style in underwear to fix it.

I sighed. Why was I making this so complicated? He had come back, didn't he? He went through the hell I put him through, and he was willing to do more. Okay, so I still didn't one-hundred percent believe in his little witch story, but I did believe that he really, _really _would do anything for my forgivness. So...

"How long did you know she was a witch?" I asked him.

"I knew the moment she came into the house." he replied. "I should've kicked her out then and there, but I did not know her magic was already at work."

I looked at the clock on the other night stand. It was almost morning. I felt a yawn coming on. I stretched out my arms and laid back. Drake didn't seem to notice, or if he did, he didn't say anything. By the Gods! Did I have to do everything myself?

"You should go to sleep," I said.

"I bet you wouldn't want me to sleep in here." he said solemnly, pushing himself up from the bed.

I yawned again and rolled over. I was tired, and didn't want to make a big deal out of anything right now. Besides, if he is lying I'll shoot his ass and the girl's ass. If he isn't lying...well I still get to shoot the whore. As long as I get to shoot somebody.

"I don't care," I said.

He looked at me. "What are you saying?" he pried.

I glared at him. "I'm saying the offer to sleep in a bed expires in five seconds if you don't have your Gangnam ass in bed." I snapped. "Five, four, three-" he slid under the blanket and laid his head down on the pillow. "Goodjob,"

"Thank you," he said.

I rolled over on my side so my back was to him. "Yeah, well, you know I hate big deals. You've earned your forgivness. For now. I still don't believe your story though." I said.

He sighed, "I understand. And you will, Jayla. I don't want to lie to you ever again. I promise to never hurt you or let anyone else hurt you. I am your warrior, and I shall protect you from harm."

"Right now the only harm is an annoying vampyre who won't shut up and let me sleep." I muttered.

"Sorry. Goodnight, Jayla." Drake said into the darkness of the room.

I felt like I was falling alseep at night, but in reality it was morning. This whole vamprye thing was totally going to screw up my mental clock. "Goodnight, Drake." I replied sleepily.


	5. Undead

_**Wow, haven't worked on this fan-fic in a long time, and so I'm back, From outer space, just came in to find you here with that look upon your face…..ANYWAY! sorry, good song though. Enjoy my fan fiction story. **_

_**Jayla's POV**_

You would think after running through tunnels and fighting evil, I'd sleep like a baby, but nope. I kept hearing things. Snoring for one. Stuff moving in the walls was what made me wake up.

I know what you're thinking; _"Stuff moving in the walls? How is that possible? Go back to sleep."_

Here's the thing…well a couple things; one, I'm underground. Two, it is completely possible for something else to be down here. Three, I just returned to the states after a job in Egypt. I swear if I have to explain what my job was there, you have no sense of history. I'll give you a hint; freaking mummies! And they can crawl through dirt.

Another couple rocks shifted and I sat up. Something was most definitely in the walls.

Drake mumbled something next to me, and I slapped his forearm. He bolted up cursing. He glared at me. "What the-"

I clamped a hand over his mouth as more rocks shifted and clambered together. Holy crap! How close were they? "Something's here," I hissed.

His green eyes darted around, and then his eyebrows rose. I moved my hand and rolled out of the bed to grab my sword. Then I tossed him his.

"We need to wake Zoey and the others," Drake whispered as he crawled next to me.

I held my hand up, "Gotta pin-point them first." He shut his trap and I closed my eyes. Alright, Nyx what you got for me? Sense of seeing-through-walls would be very helpful. Nothing. That's what I thought. Okay, my hearing sense has gotten higher sense I got this mark.

We've established that they're in the walls, but they weren't in the walls near the room Drake and I was in. They were a little further down. They would be heading for food. Humans flesh. But there were only vampires down here. That, or they were after me, but my scent has changed. Traveling across the Atlantic requires a lot of energy. They need a food.

Aphrodite! She was the only human here.

"Crap!" I said under my breath.

Drake sent me a look. "What?"

"Aphrodite. She's human." I explained in a quick breath. "They'll need to feed, and I'm pretty sure they only want human flesh."

Drake gulped, "Crap."

"That's what I said," I muttered. I listened again. They were still in the walls. If we ran like hell, maybe just maybe we could intercept them. I looked fully at the vampyre warrior crouching next to me. His sapphire tattoos looking like little squiggly lines that framed his chiseled cheek bones. His green eyes were fixed ahead of me, but as if he felt me looking at him, his eyes shifted to me. The tiny gold flecks in them seemed to multiply as he did so. "Are you ready?" I asked.

He looked offended. "Of course! Jayla, I have fought with you before." He said pointedly.

I shrugged, "Yeah, well it's been a couple decades and the world has changed, my friend."

"Warrior." When I gave him my blank look, he explained, "I swore an oath to you even though you weren't a vampyre. You are still bound to my goddess, and so therefore I am your warrior. Not just your friend."

Aw. Gosh. Look, if I were any normal teenage girl, my cheeks would be redder than a tomato. But I'm not, and although Drake has a habit of being very sweet; I am a fighter at heart. I nodded stiffly and managed a, "Okay." Then I took off into the depot tunnels.

In a matter of seconds we were running with vamp speed. Pretty cool, but as a werewolf, I had been a lot faster. Yeah, I've pretty much been everything. You name it, and I've been it, or I'm most likely going to be sooner or later.

We came to a stop at the room sealed off by an expensive, golden blanket. The blanket wasn't actually made of gold. It was just the color of it.

Drake ran his fingers over the silky fabric and studied it. "It seems Midas might have been here." He said in pure astonishment.

I rolled my eyes, "Midas has been dead for a long time," I snorted.

Drake gave me a narrow look, "But his curse is far from death." He countered.

"Whatchya tryin' to say, hm?" I demanded, putting my hands on my hips.

He opened his mouth for a comeback, but a high-pitched scream filled the used-to-be silent underground depot. Aphrodite. Crap! Blame Drake! I scowled at Drake before entering the room, and almost slammed right into one of the disgusting creatures.

I rebounded and slashed out. The creature and its fugly face screeched and fell in a crumpled heap. It wasn't dead. The only way to kill the dead was to destroy its body. Fire.

Darius and Aphrodite were huddled on the bed. Darius was flinging knives right smack-dab in the middle of their heads, but that wasn't slowing them down one bit.

"Darius!" I called to him as I pushed another one back. Drake was doing the same ahead of me. We were trying to make a path for Darius and Aphrodite to escape. Not so easy when there's like thirty flipping mummies. Wait no, thirty _starving _mummies. "Get Aphrodite outside! They can't handle the light."

"Or heat," Drake said as he knocked one of their heads clean off. The head screeched as it flew across the room and then crashed into the wall, splintering. The body, however, was still making mindless swings towards Drake.

"What the hell are these things?" Aphrodite shrieked as Darius tried to get her out.

Drake and I flanked them. There was no room for a real fight in here. I needed more room. The mummies had already recognized me and were starting to get really pissed. I guess that's what happens when you blow up an ancient tomb and then kill their beloved Pharos. Not the smartest move, but it worked at the time.

"They're something that if we don't kill first, they'll kill us," I replied, as I shoved one mummy into another and then causing the domino effect. By now everyone had piled into the main tunnel to see what was going on. That's when I yelled; "Run!" and then all hell broke loose.

The red vampyres couldn't go outside. Ugh. Apparently, they're fragile or something and get burned to a crisp in the sunlight. Y'know, it's really frustrating to have a solution and then someone else's issues get in the way and you ain't got no plan B.

So, Drake and I split up. He took the vampyre kids further into the tunnels. Right now, they were only after me. And as far as I know; I can go outside. After making sure they're attention was fully on me, I ran in the opposite direction. To the surface!...screaming like a crazy person.

I couldn't use the ladder because they would give up and go back for the food supply running around down in the tunnels. Great. Freaking fantastic.

"Who the hell designed this lay-out?" I cried out in frustration.

Then I heard the moan/screaming of the things I was trying to kill. I jumped and went another route, hoping that it would take me somewhere. Nope. Dead end.

"Mofo!" I snarled and kicked up some dirt. I turned back around to find another exit, but my way was blocked by walking, decaying, rotting disgusting creatures. Ugh, mummies.

Drake and I had limited the number to about twenty-eight from our brawl in Aphrodite's room. Yay…..I'M SO SCREWED!

_Use your gifts._

My what? Gifts? I don't recall someone handing me a wrapped present. It's not even my birthday! And Christmas already past. What the hell do you mean 'gifts'?

Nothing.

Humph. Well, fuck gifts. I'm gonna use the one thing I do know. And that my friends is called swordsman-ship.

The first mummy that stupidly charged me had his head used as a baseball as he body a bowling ball, knocking several others down behind him. The others I had to keep slashing and hacking to keep at bay as I tried to find an escape route. That wasn't working so well. It's like they're brains had forgotten to be sucked out through their nose, and they were cornering me.

"Spirit, come to me!" I knew that voice. Zoey? Oh crap. What is she doing?

"Zoey! Get the hell outta here!" I shouted.

"Protect Jayla!" Zoey called out as if she was talking to someone, but no one came to my aid. Instead, I got this giant gust of wind that blew my hair into my face, and almost cost me getting smothered by mummies.

I jumped back and was no officially pressed against the rock wall. "Fuck," I muttered as I realized I was now in the death-zone. They were blocking everything. If Zoey was near, I couldn't see her, and I'm pretty sure they didn't have interest in her because their main focus was me. No. It wasn't going to end like this. I've fought worse things than the undead! I can't die! Not tonight! Not at the beginning of a new task! Not when Darkness is on the rise! Not when I got my warrior back!

Well, that settles it. "I'm not going to die. Not tonight. I am the warrior of the Gods. And right now, a Goddess needs my help, so back the fuck OFF!" I gripped my sword fighting in my hands so tightly that it began to shake and my palms heated from my sweat.

They all surged at once, and me being only one person with one sword, swung out at the closet one. Only funny thing happened; as my sword slashed horizontally in the air, a bright blue flame appeared out of thin air and rushed forward like the air was made of gasoline.

The mummies shrieked as the burned into tiny dark crisps. I shrieked because my sword was on fire. I dropped it on the ground and stared at it until the blue flame went away, but no way in hell was I gonna pick it up.

"Wow," Zoey's voice came from beside me, and I jumped. "I didn't know swords could do that."

"That's because they don't," I said.

"Then how-"

"I dunno! These strange wind came along, I was pinned, and I started to think about—stuff, and then I slashed and it went _whoosh_."

"What went whoosh?" Drake said, entering with a crowd of wide-eyed, wet-pants vampyre fledglings.

I gestured to the burning bodies of the mummies. "They did." I told him.

His eyes darted from the mummies, to me, to Zoey, back to the mummies, and then they finally landed on me. He chuckled and I felt my cheeks flame up.

"What the hell is so funny?" I demanded.

Drake shook his head, "Nothing. It's obvious what happened." He turned to Zoey, "Young High Priestess, your affinity is spirit, yes?" he asked.

Huh, well that does make sense she called out for spirit.

Zoey nodded, "Yes. It is."

Drake looked back at me, "And you, freshly marked vampyre, you're affinity is whatever is needed at the given time. As it always has been." He said with his cocky, I-know-more-than-you grin.

That grin has gotten this boy almost impaled several times. "Explain in English," I said between clenched teeth.

He crossed the room to stand in front of Zoey and I like we were display cases, and he was a tour guide, guiding some fledglings around the Weird-museum.

"Zoey invoked spirit, which basically means all of the elements, or just a couple, or just one," Drake explained, holding an open, face-up palm in front of Zoey. Everyone zombie-nodded. Meaning; they already knew. Then he held his other hand out in front of me. "Jayla has the _affinity_," he air-quoted the word, "To basically conjure up anything basic thing needed to destroy what's threatening her life. But it can't be anything too powerful. She is limited."

"Excuse me," I said with my hands on my hips. He turned his head and looked over his shoulder at me, "I'm not some display, alright? I can explain my own damn _affinities_ when I want to."

Everyone frowned at me, and I stared defensively at them all.

"It would be helpful to know what ally Nyx has given us," Darius spoke up, his arm protectively around Aphrodite who couldn't seem to take her eyes off the burning bodies of the things that tried to eat her.

I looked at him. "Yeah, well I think it's a need-to-know type thing, and you all don't really need to know. Soon, I'll kill this fallen angel and be on my way. Probably won't ever see me again."

Drake put a hand on my shoulder and said in a low voice, "We need to talk."

I shrugged his hand off, but marched right through the crowd. I felt their eyes burning holes in the back of my head. They were probably thinking "wow. What a bitch." Well, I don't care what they think of me. I don't care what anybody thinks. They don't know me, and I won't be around long enough to know them.

I was still walking when Drake grabbed me by the elbow and spun me around. "Why do you push people away?" he demanded.

"Why do you act like some damn professor when it comes to explaining _my _life?" I countered.

His eyes narrowed into tiny slits, and I'm pretty sure I was doing the same.

"They deserve to know," he said briskly. "They're certain that Nyx sent you to help them, and you are….here to help."

I rolled my eyes, "See, I don't think that's the full truth," I said.

He arched an eyebrow, "Oh really? And just what do you think the full truth is?"

I tore my arm out of his grip. "That this is about you finally getting the chance to be with your own kind. To show 'em your shiny new pet." I snapped.

"You're not a pet," he declared.

"Well that's not the way you treated me back there," I huffed, "Gods, you were freaking acting like Zoey and I were statues, or freaks or something. That's just….not cool, okay? I can speak for myself."

"So why don't you? I've told you before, Jayla. Jobs are easier when you make allies and contacts. To act like this stone, cold bitch will just make you more alone. I keep in contact with some old warrior buddies of mine. Your brother has a damn team that follows him around."

"I'm not you! I'm not my brother!" I snapped, "I am _me_! And I do things my way. Which means shutting people out, if it means keeping them alive. Right now, my only concern is killing that fallen angel. Not making friends and discussing weird-ass powers."

"Affinities," he corrected.

"Whatever. It's none of my business."

"It is as long as you have that," he pointed to my vampyre mark and I scowled.

"This," I said waving a hand in front of my golden-sapphire crescent moon with the lightning bolts, feathers, just every intricate design, running up and down my body, "Will go away as soon as my job is over. You know better than anyone that nothing is permanent."

"No. You just want to believe that." He sneered, "I understand that you hate me, but that doesn't mean you have to hate an entire race."

"The hell it does! Vampyres drink blood. Human blood. Y'know, those things I protect all the time because it's my damn job! Just like you swore an oath to your Goddess, I made a promise to protect humanity. And damnit, I'm gonna do it." That little speech took one giant breath, and by the end of it I was breathing steam. Before he could say anything I blurted, "You make me so frustrated! You treat me like a damn child or a pet. Like coaxing me and telling me what to do. It's annoying! I'm trying my best here, damn you! It may not be to your standards or in your fashion, or whatever! But since when have I ever cared about that? Honestly, gone for only a couple of decades and it's like the only thing you remember is how to annoy me."

I didn't really regret it. Ever since he appeared last night, I've been in an emotional turmoil. The guy who broke my heart, was back. The only guy in the world to ever put up with me, and love me, and cherish me had also returned within the same night. And the same guy.

Let's not forget that I got turned into a damn vampyre, and am now working for a Goddess who doesn't exactly like me (feeling's mutual), and I have even more strange abilities.

You're all probably thinking; _"But you're a kick-ass warrior. A bad-ass. A favorite of the Gods. How is that so bad?"_

Because I'm the only one like me. And it's never fun being the only one. A drifter. I'm not fully human. I'm not fully vampyre. I never will be fully anything. I won't be accepted into any real culture, because part of me rejects and contradicts with it.

Drake took a small, defeated step back. He ran a hand backwards through his thick hair and blew out a long breath. He opened his mouth to say something, but Zoey beat him to it.

"It's not really easy being different," she said from a couple feet away from me, but out of earshot of where the others were.

Another fascinating face about me; I don't like eavesdroppers.

Before I could say anything though, Drake turned with that dorky little bow of his fist over his heart. When he stood up straight he said, "I never have seen a fledgling High Priestess." He said.

She shifted her weight uneasily, "That's because I'm the first," she said quietly. She looked up from the ground at me. "And there's never been a vampyre with red markings either. You met Stevie Rae right?" I nodded, "Well, she's among the first. And you, well I've never met a warrior of the gods before. Then again, I'm not that old."

I swallowed hoping to relieve the knot building in my chest. Holy crap! I totally hadn't realized (then again, I don't know much about vampyre society) that Zoey, Stevie Rae, all of them were different. Not like my level of different, but still in the rankings.

I stepped up next to Drake and he sent me a quick smile. I tried to avoid it, or scowl at it, but it was really cute when he smiled. Damnit! Breathe! I shook my thoughts off of how sexy and charming Drake is, and back to what Zoey was saying.

"Zoey, I know you think it was Nyx who sent me here to help you, but-"

"It was her," she insisted, "Look, I don't know what kind of history you have with her, but Nyx is all about free will."

"I know that," I said before she started to think I was against Nyx. "And the history isn't all that bad. Just a little miscommunication." Drake gave out a _"yeah right" _cough and I elbowed him. "Anyway, thanks for the help with the mummies, and-"

"You are gonna have to explain that, you know that right?" she asked, putting a hand on her hip.

Jesus woman! Quit interrupting me! I took a mental breath before I strangled the closest thing to me. "Yeah. I know. But later. So, as I was saying; I am gonna help you with your fallen angel and evil witch problem. As you said, I'm the warrior of the Gods, and Nyx does happen to be a Goddess. When any God or Goddess asks for my help, I'll accept."

"Huh, and you used to say the same thing except about humans." A deep, bored sounding voice said from behind us all.

By all the Gods! People need to stop sneaking up on me!


End file.
